Hand held metal detectors are well known and may be used to detect metallic objects hidden in the ground or under a surface. Metal detectors operate by transmitting an alternating magnetic field into the ground or other surface. The reflected magnetic field is detected by a detector coil. Changes in the magnetic field due to the presence of metallic objects can then be detected. Metal detectors for the commercial and domestic markets have been available for many years.